Complete studies of the ability of the major staple foods to meet the energy and protein requirements of infants and children. Major cereal remaining is oats: will be given as 22, 44 and 66% of diet energy with balance studies to measure digestibility of energy and protein, and utilization of nitrogen in nine children; prolonged feeding in four to eight children. Study digestibility and utilization of two legumes as supplements to wheat and rice by balance technique: nine children will receive wheat plus each of two legumes, nine rice and each of two legumes. Determine the ability of wheat-legume and rice-legume combinations, in amounts corrected for digestibility, and of wheat-casein and rice-casein mixtures, to meet requirement for protein, determined with 60% whey-40% casein: nine children to receive each cereal in both combinations. Protein requirements of convaslescent malnourished infants (6-11.9 months) and small children (12-33 months) to be determined previously with whey-casein: 15 infants will receive 8.0% protein calories, 15 will receive 6.7% and 15 will receive 5.5% (derived from FAO/WHO recommendations) for three months, 15 children will receive 8.0%, 15 will receive 6.4% and 15 will receive 4.7% (FAO/WHO) for three months. Adequacy will be judged by anthropometric and biochemical indices.